Never Peaceful Yet Still at Rest
by Gabrielle Delacour
Summary: **FINISHED!!**Sydney comes to Terminal City seeking shelter from the war against her kind, but strange things are happening to her, including an old stalker, a long lost brother, and a strange disease that could be the end of her.
1. Part 01

Part 0.1  
  
  
  
I pulled on my black pants and jacket in the cold Seattle morning. It was foggy, but I could still see silent police sirens shedding color beams through the early morning. I roll up my sleeping bag, and put it on my back. I fasten it to my back, and leave my camp of the previous night.  
  
Today, I'm going to get into Terminal City. I've spent the past week there, posing as a transgenic hater, but have secretly be forming a plan to get in. I think that I've finally hit on a good one, but I'm not sure.  
  
I walk slowly around the corner, as I have for the past 7 days, and see a giant flaming cross, I look pitifully at the normals throwing rocks and holding signs. They through remarks out at the people, my people, and they don't have a clue that lame as they are, the remarks hurt.  
  
"Hey, Sid, you going to join us?" a man that I'd previously hung out with came up to me, and handed me a sign. It said, "Transgenics Don't Belong." I handed the sign back.  
  
"Na Jake, I'm going in. I'm going to see what these punks want with our city," I was proud of my answer, and I looked at Jake with an evil glint in my eye. I hope my Manticore genes have made me a good actress, too.  
  
"Nice Sydney, take us some picks, K? I wanna look at these freaks up close."  
  
I held back a laugh. These freaks, he was talking to one now, and had no idea. Sure, some of us do look a little crazy, but most of us are just like him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you later, with the film, peace out," I flashed him another grin, and left the spot. I threw the camera in the Dumpster. I was never going to have to see that face again, and I wasn't about to expose my family to an idiot.  
  
I walked around the premises, looking for the spot. I finally saw it. A small break in the fence, where previously and x-5 designated 452 had broken through. Although there were a few police officers patrolling the area, so it shouldn't be too hard. I stepped out of the ally, in front of an ash pile from another pointless cross. A cop turned to me. I eyed his uniform that was my ticket in, if I wasn't noticed.  
  
"Where's your protesting gear? I don't see any rocks, matches, signs?" he seemed amused at me coming out here. This place was abandoned by protesters 5 days before.  
  
"What makes you think I'm a protester, officer?" I asked, with a smirk on my face. "Do you think that no one in this city supports the transgenics?"  
  
He laughed mockingly. I felt my neck turn red. After regaining his regal posture, he talked. "Well, for one, you aren't a freak, you're too pretty. Two, everyone should hate the freaks, and three, you're insane if you're hanging around here without a good reason."  
  
"I have a good reason," for a second he seemed relieved, that was before he took a swift kick to his fat head. "Not a freak huh?"  
  
Three more cops had turned their attention towards me. Damn, I was hoping I had been quiet, but I guess no one can quietly kick ass. "You want some of this too?"  
  
"You realize we will have to arrest you, ma'am. Transgenics are wanted for murderous behavior."  
  
"I haven't killed anyone…yet." That's it, I've had enough. I bent my legs and sprang into the air. 2 cops fell over as a result to a battering to the heard. Then I elbowed backwards and struck the third ones face. This was easier than I thought. Seattle should really train their law enforcement officers better. I walked right into the area, without a scratch to show for my effort.  
  
I reach down for my bag, to begin the search for life. Life like mine. I was hoping to reunite with some 6's and maybe 5's. The gravel feels light under my feet, and I'm excited that I will soon be amongst my family. 


	2. Part 02

Part 0.2  
  
  
  
My feet make a quiet shuffling noise against the old pavement. I saw abandoned cars and trucks, old testing facilities, but no sign of life. I looked around more, sensing movement all around me. I began to feel apprehensive, as I wasn't welcome, and was being watched very carefully. I kept turning around suddenly to view behind me, only to see nothing but a deserted corner, that hadn't been touched in years.  
  
I picked my feet up more, so the shuffling noise died away. I stopped momentarily to listen for the sound of any voices, I heard them. A soft murmur trickled slowly to my ears. I also heard the sound of breathing, close. Very close.  
  
I turned around again, and was face to face with the most bazaar looking man I had ever seen. Before I could explain myself, he grabbed me around the neck and spun me around.He lifted my chin length hair, and checked my barcode.  
  
"What we got Mole?" an amazingly tall man appeared from behind a car. He had long shaggy hair, a flat nose, and a kind face dashed with freckles.  
  
"An x-6 Joshua, 351 is her designation," the desert lizard man "Mole" said. He let me go, and I caught my breath. I stood back, and looked at them with what must have been fear in my eyes, though I was not fearful.  
  
"You have name?" the dog man Joshua said. "I, Joshua, Big Fella."  
  
"I'm Sydney, Sid," I said with a smile. Joshua reached out and touched my shoulder.  
  
"He'll take your bags, we'll take you to Max," Mole said. He took my pack and handed it to Joshua. Before he could take it, I grabbed it back.  
  
"I've got it," I gave him a small smirk. My pack contained my lap top, my pride and joy. I didn't know is Joshua new how to handle my "baby."  
  
"What've you got in there that's too precious for Josh to handle?" Mole smirked right back. He thought he had me. I laughed.  
  
"It's my 'baby,'" I said. Gently squeezing my backpack. What would I do without it? I kept a log of everything that had ever happened to me since I had been set free. By 452, Max, I was going to meet her!  
  
"Sydney have a baby? In back pack? Or tummy?" Joshua poked my bag, and then my stomach. "No crying in pack."  
  
Hysterical laughter. I almost fell over between squeals. "No, no, I'm not having a baby. Heavens no. I'm 15 for Christ's sake. My 'baby' is my lap top. A computer." I was still laughing. I couldn't help it.  
  
"Okay, I think I can go now," I was still containing my laughter. 3 minutes with my family and I had already laughed more than I ever had in my life. This was fantastic. I was home.  
  
Joshua grabbed my arm and led me away quickly. He pulled me through a doorway, and that's when I say the first camps. Strange looking people from all directions around a fire, roasting dinner, cat people, dog people, and all sorts. I was amazed at the vast range of people here. X- 5's, x-6's, x-7's even a few earlier X's such as 4's and even a couple 3's! I was ecstatic.  
  
As we left the enclosed parking lot area, we entered the main building. That's when I saw her, 452, Max, I was so ecstatic that I almost yelled at her like we were long lost friends. I was just about to talk, but Joshua did it for me.  
  
"Max!" he pronounced it as if there was a C in it, but she turned anyway. She smiled at Joshua.  
  
"How's it going Big Fella?" She questioned him. She quickly hugged him, then looked him in the eye.  
  
"Okay Little Fella," he replied. "Got new friend, Sydney, x-6! She find us on her baby."  
  
I stifled a nervous giggle. She looked around Josh at me. She extended her hand. "Welcome to the freak nation."  
  
I smiled and shook her hand. "Glad to be here."  
  
"What's your designation soldier?" she asked, in a formal military kind of way.  
  
"351, ma'am!" I replied. I gave her a salute. She smiled.  
  
"You'll fit in just fine. Now what's this about a baby? You carrying a little tyke around?" she smiled again. Her teeth were very white.  
  
"No, it's my computer. Lap top, my only friend," I let my pack down and gently pulled out my new (well, 7 month old) lap top computer. She looked it around.  
  
"If you can work that thing, you'll be a great help around here. But right now, you should go see Alec, he'll get you fixed up with a group of x- 6's or something. Okay?" she patted my shoulder and signaled for me to walk with her.  
  
We walked for a short time in silence, until we came to a room where our platform ended, and overlooked another room. Working over a motorcycle, was the man I presumed was Alec.  
  
"I got a new one for you Alec. X-6. Can you get her situated?" Max yelled to him.  
  
"Yeah," came his reply, and I was shocked at him voice. It was so familiar, as if I'd known it for a long time. I descended down the stairs and walked slowly behind him. I gently zoomed in at his barcode. Then I realized who it was.  
  
"494?" I asked. I opened my mouth a little, not believing what I was seeing.  
  
"I prefer Alec…" He trailed off. He stared at me hard for a moment. "351?" he said in astonishment.  
  
"I prefer Sydney," I replied and with that, I ran towards her, and I was hugging him. "Brother, I've come home."  
  
Technically, he was not my brother, but the memories of our time back at Manticore made him one to me. 


	3. Part 03

1 Part 0.3  
  
  
  
As we embraced, I deeply inhaled his scent. It had been so long since that mission. Oh, but I remember it well. As I reminisce about the days past he let me go. He looked back and his features softened. He smiled broadly and his eyes gently teased as he examined me.  
  
"So, how have you been? Really?" he kept shaking his head in disbelief. I felt the same way. It'd been so long.  
  
"I've been just great overall, in fact, excellent," I replied. It sounded so corny, and wrong, I couldn't help but laugh inside my head. This is your friend, 494, Alec.  
  
I must have stuck out like an odd piece of yarn, because a woman approached me. She had dark frizzy hair, large lips, and brown eyes. She was about as tall as I was.  
  
"Hey Alec… who y'all got here, a new recruit," she seemed friendly enough, but I could sense she was definitely not Manticore made.  
  
"I'm 351, or Sydney," I said. I extended my hand for a shake, but she gave it a slap.  
  
"Nice meeting you girl, I'm Original Cindy," she looked around for a second, and then turned back to me. "Anyway, my girl Max wants you front and center."  
  
She turned her back and began to walk, Alec gestured for me to follow. I did with a feeling of uneasiness. What could Max possibly want with me? Suddenly I fear that maybe something is wrong. My pace gets faster, and before I know it, I'm practically tripping Original Cindy.  
  
"What's the hurry boo? Original Cindy ain't in no hurry," she smiled a friendly smile. I walked along at her side for about 20 more yards, then we went down some stairs. Gathered around a glowing screen were many people bunched up. I could just hear the noise.  
  
"Today at about 4:00 four policemen were found knocked out by a lowly guarded entrance to Terminal City. One of the policemen that managed to stay conscious describes his attacker…"  
  
I blushed profusely as I walked towards the television. Max turned around and looked at me.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the local celebrity!" she joked. She patted me on the back, and let me see the screen. The policeman continued his interview.  
  
"I was talking to her about the protesters and she just attacked me. I swear, she was just like a cat. She sprung into action so fast I didn't know what hit me. She had chin length blonde hair, blue eyes, and she had an attitude. I'm positive she's one of them freaks…"  
  
"Wow, he's a bright one," I commented. Many faces turned to me, and I blushed again. A woman holding a baby spoke to me.  
  
"Well you couldn't have given better damning evidence," she added. She smiled and looked down at her baby. "You've seen enough of this, want to walk?"  
  
I nodded solemnly, and started at a gentle gait beside her. She gently cooed to her young daughter while she slept peacefully in her arms. As we rounded a corner, she spoke something rather than gibberish.  
  
"My name's Gem, and this is my new baby. Nameless…so far," She looked up at me and asked "would you like to hold her?"  
  
"Oh…sure," I replied. I took the tiny thing in my arms. It fussed for just a second, then it calmly fell into my grasp. Her slumber continued quietly.  
  
"Do you have any ideas for a name?" Gem asked me. I shook my head, but then I thought about it a little.  
  
"Does she have a barcode?" I asked innocently. I looked up at her, awaiting her answer.  
  
"No, she doesn't, and I'm glad," She smiled and reached out to me. I handed the child back to her, and she pensively rocked it.  
  
"Then, I think she should be Hope," I said.  
  
"Sounds good to me, for the meantime," she laughed at her answer, and I did too. Hope, it was a name for all she stood for. 


	4. Part 04

Part 0.4  
  
I walked along with Gem for a bit more, discussing other name choices, where I came from, and many other things about my past. As our conversation progressed, it shifted to Alec.  
  
"Did you work with him at Manticore or something?" Gem asked. We were heading back to her area, so she could put the baby down in her small cradle.  
  
"Yeah, we went on a mission together," I looked at her and she smiled.  
  
"Which mission?" She asked. The baby fussed in her arms, and she started to softly sing.  
  
"Project Afghan, we were in a troupe together. He was the leader, and he hand selected his team," I looked down at my size 9 feet, they were shuffling again.  
  
"How did you get on project Afghan? Wasn't it supposed to be an x-5 mission only? I was on that mission, Team Delta, what about you?" She had a look of surprise on her face. There were other x-6's on that mission, at least I thought there was.  
  
"I don't know, maybe they needed reinforcements, but I was on team Alpha," I looked away from her and out the window. I could see my former "protest" buddy throwing rocks. I laughed out loud.  
  
"So, you were on that mission? You must have been bald still, at that point," She patted her own head with her free hand.  
  
"Yeah, I was, but despite the rest of the team's worries he still picked me. I guess I surprised them all. I'm the one that actually took Adel out you know," Adel was a rising leader in Afghanistan. He was raising riots against Americans, and he had to be stopped. I remember the look of terror on his face when I approached him. He mumbled something in his own language. He backed slowly into a corner, and trembled with fear. I raised my hands, and fiercely grabbed his neck. He screamed an unearthly scream.  
  
"Shut up!" I screamed. And with one flip of my wrist, and with a sickening crack, he lay sprawled on the ground. I shook my head to rid myself of this thought, his glass eyes. NO, shake…SHAKE!  
  
"You were the one?" her eyes practically bulged out on sticks at this one. "You did that?"  
  
"Um…yeah…" now I was embarrassed. It wasn't really that big of a deal, was it? Any Manticore made could do it, I just got there first. I just kind of shrugged off my embarrassment. We finally reached Jet's camp, and one no one else was there.  
  
"Welcome to my camp," she said it in a happy sort of way. She gently put Hope in a tiny cradle. It's battered pink fabric was dirty and old, but it serviced the baby. She giggled as she was rocked back and forth with her mother's foot. Soon she was back to soaring her tiny little logs.  
  
"Are you still looking for a place to camp out around here?" she asked. "I'm kind of lonely here…"  
  
She stopped because I interrupted her with a "Yes." She smiled.  
  
"Great," she smiled again. "I'd help you get your stuff, but, you know." She nudged the baby.  
  
"Gotcha, I'll get Alec to help."  
  
I turned my back on our little camp, which was on the outskirts of the inside area of Terminal City. I was going to meet Alec. Something inside of me told me to look myself over in the mirror.  
  
I went into the bathroom, and I looked at myself, and realized what a complete wreck I was. My usually neat golden blonde hair was frizzy and dull. I looked at my face, my nose was sort of a ski jump, it pointed up at the end. My eyes were deep blue, with a grey/green tint. Freckles dashed my skin, like cinnamon . I had grown taller since we had been freed too. I was probably about 5'6" now. I was about to try to comb my hair with my fingers, but I stopped. I was going to see Alec, and that was all. As I left the bathroom, I found myself finger combing my hair anyway. 


	5. Part 05

The rest of the story is going to be told from Sydney's log. I have trouble writing from points of view, but I'll let you know if I switch back.  
  
Part 0.5  
  
  
  
I had trouble finding Alec, he didn't seem to be around anywhere. I was starting to get frustrated. More than frustrating, my bag had been moved, so I couldn't just take it there myself. Soon I was just running around in a quiet fury, my feet shuffling more than ever. Finally, I saw Alec. I was so angry at this point, I was about to yell at him. I poked his shoulder.  
  
I opened my mouth to yell at him, but then I saw his face. My attitude softened immediately, and I regained my calm.  
  
"Have you seen my bag? I've been looking for it for ages," I asked, I planted a sweet smile on my face. What the hell is wrong with me, I've never acted this dumb before. Where has the soldier that was me gone?  
  
"Yeah, it's right here. Do you have a camp now? I was looking for one for you…" he trailed off. He returned to his conversation with an unknown person to me. He was tall, with glasses. He had blonde hair similar to mine. He looked oddly familiar, but I put it to rest that I'd seen him somewhere. It was impossible, seeing I spent the first 8 and a half months in Salem, down in Oregon.  
  
I was about to turn away, and head back to Gem's camp, when the familiar stranger stopped me. Well, he didn't physically stop me, but his voice asked about me.  
  
"Who's that Alec? I've never seen her before…" Well, at least I had it cleared up that he wasn't an acquaintance. I stopped with my back turned for a moment, then I turned around. Alec touched my arm and was about to speak, but I spoke for him.  
  
"I'm x-6 35…" I cut myself off. "Sydney, I'm Sydney, or Sid if you must."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Sydney," he extended his hand. I grasped it and shook it thoroughly. While we were taking part it this greeting ritual, he spoke his name. "I am Logan Cale."  
  
"Yeah, I already told him about you Sid. You're a special kid, very special." Alec looked proud, as if I was his daughter. "She has a lap top too Logan."  
  
"So I've heard, where is it? I'd like to see it," he eyed my pack, as if he already knew it was inside. I reached down and unzipped the computer pocket. I took out my little computer. It was 6" by 8" and was the smallest computer that the place had in stock. That's why I bought it. I remember how I got the money for that computer, I robbed a rich lady. I got the whole $1500 in one hit. I got more than that. I have a bank account absolutely exploding with money…but I'll probably never have to use it. Anyway, Logan gently picked up my computer. He opened it up, and examined it thoroughly. He finally came to the conclusion that it was a nice computer, and handed it back.  
  
"What sort of things do you keep on there?" he asked as my hands finally grasped the edge of my lap top.  
  
"I have a log of my entire 9 months of freedom, well, the first 2 months were purely of my memory, because I didn't have the computer then," I could've gone on, but Logan stopped me.  
  
"Have you ever done any hacking?" this question kind of shocked me. Why would he be interested in my hacking abilities?  
  
"Um…yeah, to like security camera's and stuff," I kind of hesitated to go on. I was waiting for him to interrupt or something, but he didn't. "So I could…well…get money."  
  
This time he did interrupt. With a laugh, he patted my shoulder. As her recovered, he spoke. "Maybe you could help me with a little project I'd like to get started again, perhaps you've heard of Eyes Only?"  
  
So that's where I bloody remember him from! Before I could reply with what would have been a yes, he said "Great." And started to lead me away. I looked back to see Alec pick up my bag, looking proud again. 


	6. Part 06

Part 0.6  
  
  
  
Logan led me away with my lap top computer under his arm. We walked a ways, and I was looking around at my surroundings. We passed by many new areas I hadn't been before. We came across a game of poker, being hosted Mole. I happened to see his hand, 4 aces and a king. I also noticed a few "spare" aces up his sleeve. I hid a mischievous grin in my sleeve, and continued on, but briefly pausing to ask to join in later. Mole nodded, and grinned through his cigar.  
  
"Here we go, my hidden paradise," Logan said. He opened an old beaten down door, and suddenly I was submerged in a world of white. I looked around his "paradise" and saw old test tubes, fridges, and other parts of what must have been a lab. Set up in a corner was a regular sized lap top and a small digital camera. I ran over to its screen and began to adorn its icons.  
  
"I would've bought this model, but it was too big!" I ran my fingers gently over the keys. Then I noticed something strange on the desktop. An icon was labeled "Project Manticore." I turned to Logan. He motioned for me to get up.  
  
"What do you want to know?" he sat down and double clicked the icon. A screen popped up. He rapidly pressed in keys creating a pattern of random numbers and letters. The screen finally disappeared, and a bigger window popped up. In a space, he clicked the curser.  
  
"x-6," I said. He typed "x6" into the space. A light tap represented him pressing "enter" and before I knew it the designated numbers of my many brothers and sisters appeared before me. Another blank space was at the top of the list.  
  
"Designation?" Logan asked. His eyes never teared away from the screen. I just stood in awe, every ounce of information belonging to my brothers and sisters ever at my fingertips. My mouth hung open, and I must have looked pretty strange.  
  
"Designation?!?" Logan sounded a little ticked off. I sensed he didn't really have much patience, for me at least. I opened and closed my mouth for a little while longer. Logan's finger was gravitating towards the exit command when I finally shook myself from my daze.  
  
"351," I finally replied. It took long enough, I told myself. I just bit my lip and waited now.  
  
"Who?" he asked. He typed it in, and pressed enter again. Low humming showed the machine was searching through the approximately 123 numbers, for a match.  
  
"That's me," I sighed. I looked at the first number listed, 861. The youngest, she must have only been 12 or 13. I wonder how she's doing now…she was always a favorite of mine. For someone so afraid and scared of the world, she was so strong.  
  
"Got it, it's all here. Let's take a look," a file labeled 351 had popped up on the screen. With a double click it opened up, and my file was shown.  
  
**Designation: 351  
  
Birth Status: Fraternal Twin  
  
Birth Order: First Born  
  
Twin: 350  
  
Birth Date: 3/3/05  
  
Birthmarks: 2 thin stripes on outside left and right ankles.  
  
Birth Weight: 8 pounds, 6 ounces  
  
Length: 20 inches  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Special Status: Project Stripes  
  
DNA  
  
Cat (Domestic, Small)  
  
Tiger  
  
Human (cocktail; Many)  
  
Special Missions: Project Afghan; Team Alpha, Mission South Half**  
  
There was other information, but none worth knowing right now. The information of my twin shocked me enough.  
  
"You have a twin?" Logan asked, his voice overcome with curiosity. He looked at from the screen from the first time since we sat down.  
  
"I have a twin," I said with disbelief. I had no idea. "Well what are you waiting for? Open up 350!" 


	7. Part 07

Part 0.7  
  
  
  
"Open it! Open it!" I chanted quietly in Logan's ear. He waved his hand by my face and I stood back. But my mindless chanting continued in a never wavering tone. "Open it…open it…"  
  
Logan lightly clicked and the curser turned to a little hourglass. I stood there, my breath held, for the height of my excitement was upon me. I swear I could hear my heart beat. Thump, thump, thump, and thump.  
  
"You are the loudest person I know," Logan said. I laughed out loud at this one. He was probably right, but he's the quietest person I know. I told him this and he laughed again. I like to make him laugh, it made me feel more welcome. More welcome than I'd ever felt, anyway.  
  
"Also, you're the most impatient per…" I cut him off, because I knew what he was going to say.  
  
"Well you're the person with the slowest computer," but to almost immediately contradict me, the screen loaded, and there was my brother, that I never knew we had. He must have been in another squadron, there were three in the x-6 series.  
  
**Designation: 350  
  
Birth Status: Fraternal Twin  
  
Birth Order: Second Born  
  
Twin: 351  
  
Birth Date: 3/3/05  
  
Birthmarks: One stripe on upper right arm  
  
Birth Weight: 4 pounds, 2 ounces  
  
Length: 16 inches  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Blue/Green  
  
Special Status: Project Stripes  
  
DNA  
  
Cat (Domestic, Small)  
  
Tiger  
  
Human (cocktail; Many)  
  
Special Missions: Mission Demented, Mission Channel  
  
Note: Special training required for first 4 years, trouble gaining weight and muscle**  
  
"Sounds like your gave him a few troubles, being first born and all," Logan said wistfully. Actually, wistfully is the wrong word, almost like out of this world. His face had sort of gone blank.  
  
"You think he's okay?" I asked. I was generally concerned, maybe I had hurt my brother.  
  
"Well, it said he only needed it for his first 4 years. And you couldn't help it that you were first," Logan sounded sincere, and this made me feel a lot better.  
  
"Do you think we can find him?" I wanted to meet my brother, to know the only blood family I had. I wanted to see him, talk to him, be with him. I wanted a normal life too, but there was almost no chance of that ever happening.  
  
"Well, I don't know, but if we get up Eyes Only, perhaps I can put out something for him," he pulled out a cord and motioned for me to pull up a chair. I glanced around and set my sights on a stool. I pulled in up next to him, but it was much to high. I took the time to bend the legs to the right length, and I sat down. He handed one end of the cord while the other was plugged into his. 


	8. Part 08

Part 0.8  
  
Once we got started, it seemed like we were never going to stop. We clicked and clacked together, working in harmony to help him get out whatever message he needed. Although I was semi-absorbed in my work, my mind kept wondering to Alec.  
  
"Sector 7?" Logan questioned me, like I was the all knowing sector password genie, but I didn't hear.  
  
"How old is Alec?" I questioned mindlessly. My eyes were blurry, and I must have looked pretty strange, because Logan once again busted up.  
  
"Since when are we talking about Alec? And what is your fascination with him? And what is the sector 7 pass?" he chuckled out the last sentence, and I reached down.  
  
"I've got it," I pressed in the letters and numbers in a non-relevant pattern.q-q-4-6-g-3-r-t and it goes on and on. Suddenly, as though being suddenly awoken the screen changed. A scrambled message appeared on the screen, and Logan looked excited.  
  
"We're in!" he adjusted his camera to his left, and switched it on. I began to click and type and I had no bloody clue what he was doing, so I assumed my services were no longer needed.  
  
"Can I go now?" I asked. I was dead tired, and ready to eat. I looked at him with obvious pain in my eyes. He smiled and said "Alright, but I have to do this, so you're on your own."  
  
As I was turning out of his room, he started his famous "Do not attempt to adjust your set…" I paused by the door to listen to the announcement. I was hoping that he would announce something about perhaps finding my brother. I listened in on the broadcast.  
  
"As you know the war against transgenics is still raging in downtown Seattle, and Terminal City is beginning to overflow with…" and yada yada yada. I don't care about this crap. I want to know about my brother. I want to know him. To touch his face, and perhaps see a bit of me in his eyes. Then, I heard what I needed to know. "…and upon a new arrival there is a request for 350. If you hear this, there's someone waiting for you…"  
  
I smiled contently. Maybe my brother would be here soon, maybe I'll see him. I left quickly from the room now, before Logan could see me. That's when I remembered Mole's promise. I grinned madly and rushed away towards the table. Mole may have a few "tricks" up his sleeve but I have something else. In my fury to out cheat mole I didn't watch where I was going. As I turned a corner I ran into someone, but not just anyone, a beautiful someone.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking," his almond eyes were bright and his black hair perfect. I stammered for a little. I looked up at him, and he was holding a bag in his hand. "I'm Ashton, x-6 894, and you are?"  
  
He extended his hand and I grasped it daintily. What is wrong with me? I've been acting strange around guys all day. I just smiled nervously and said "Uh…Sydney."  
  
I flashed a smile and was about to run off when he stopped me. His arm was strong and muscular, like mine, except more manly.  
  
"Where are you off to? I was looking for a place to put my stuff, I haven't slept in a few days and was wondering if maybe…"  
  
"Uh…sure…but first I've got to play some poker," WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I just blew off a totally hot guy to sound like some weird 15 year old gambling freak. He smiled, and patted my shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he looked down on me, he was very tall. At least 6 foot. His black hair reflected the light making a vision of perfection. Now he was speaking my language.  
  
"Of course, but I must warn you, it's not going to be an honest game," we both grinned like mad and I took off, running for the table again. But when I got there, Mole was the only one left, and he was reaping in the profits. Stacks of chips and loose change were in front of him, and his once full cigar was reduced to a stub.  
  
"You missed the fun," he half snarled. I gave him a disappointed look. He realized that I was unhappy and her said "I'll seek you out next time."  
  
I smiled and nodded. I walked a short distance when I realized that I was now without my new acquaintance. I turned around and bumped into him again.  
  
"We are in a habit of running into each other," he said mockingly. He touched my cheek and my muscles relaxed.  
  
"I think it's just me," I grabbed his bag for him, and set off walking towards Gem's camp. "You do want to camp with me, right?"  
  
I hoped I wasn't making a terrible mistake here, but he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Right now, I don't know anyone better."  
  
I think this is a start to a friendship, but I'm not sure. He's too pretty, and it may be hard to resist. 


	9. Part 09

Part 0.9  
  
  
  
Ashton seemed like a really nice guy. The way he talked and smiled made me like him, and his looks made me love him. All together he was somewhat a perfect package. I desperately wanted to run my hands along his beautiful abs, but I contain myself. I was acting all giddy again, and it was really starting to bug me.  
  
"So where's your camp at?" Aston asked, while scanning the area. Despite myself I licked my lips, I was just glad he didn't see.  
  
"Um…over there," I muttered, pointing to my small corner. Gem was there, breast feeding her child. Not the coolest thing to have going on when you bring home a hot guy. Gem looked embarrassed, and she stopped as I approached.  
  
"Hey Sydney, who do we have here?" she smiled nervously, still recovering from the embarrassed from her having something sucking on her chest when he approached. Her smiled waved quietly.  
  
"Um…I'm Ashton. Sydney thought it might be okay if I crash here, but I didn't know there was someone else staying here so…" Ashton thought he wasn't welcome. Gem laughed out loud and shook her head. She seemed to have recovered from her embarrassment rather quickly.  
  
"Oh no, you don't have to leave, the more the merrier," she smiled, and as Ashton placed his stuff next to my large pack, Gem leaned over and whispered into my ear. "I didn't know you had a man friend, girl. It's okay but I don't want you…"  
  
She broke off and made a sort of noise in her throat. I understood exactly what she was saying.  
  
"Oh god no Gem," I said out loud. Embarrassment returning rapidly. I quieted my voice. "I just met him, and even though he's h…nice I don't plan on doing anything with him."  
  
"Good, just checking. But you're always welcome to a closet," laughter erupted from the both of us. Ashton gave us one of those insane girls looks. I decided that I better lay out my stuff too, night was almost upon us.  
  
"Um…what are we doing for dinner?" I asked. I laid out my sleeping mat and bag next to Ashton's. He smiled, and placed one hand on my shoulder.  
  
"There's always pizza in the main area. Don't ask me how, but there always is," Ashton motioned for me to follow him. I was pulled up from my work, and was forced to follow.  
  
"I'll bring you some back Gem," I yelled when I saw her starting to rise. She needed to feed her baby, and it was best she stayed. I was starting to stall for some reason, so Ashton pulled at my hand.  
  
"Come on," I was amazed at how excited he got over some food. It was like he was magnetically attracted to it or something.  
  
"Can we walk?" I asked. I felt like taking it slow, seeing I wasn't that hungry. Ashton immediately slowed down. How considerate he is, I thought to myself.  
  
"Oh, I assumed you liked to run," he blushed slightly. I laughed at him. I guess I had given that impression.  
  
"I like to run, but not all the time. I prefer to swim though," I said. I had always been the best at water training, and now I knew why.  
  
"How's that? No one in my group liked the water that much," he replied. "Although I did, a little I guess."  
  
"I have tiger DNA in my genetic build up," I said. This was usually as much as I ever shared with anyone. I trust Ashton a lot, and I was glad we were going to go eat together. 


	10. Part 10

Part 1.0  
  
The main room was crowded with people, and there was a strong scent of cheese in the humid air. I hadn't had pizza in a while, and I was happy to be receiving some, although I wasn't hungry. "So how long have you been here?" Ashton asked, chomping down a piece of cheese pizza. I looked up at him, and watched his jaw grind slowly. His thick lashes batted together in a perfect blink. "I just arrived this afternoon, I was on the news," I blushed a little, and my hair fell from behind my ears onto my cheek hiding the light pinkness. "So that was you, I was watching," he smiled and laughed lightly. He motioned for me to lean in, and he said "those coppers never new what they had coming." I blushed even more profusely, and this time suffered a smile as well. It was impossible to keep a straight face with Ashton. I was glad I met him, I had someone my own age to converse with. "I think that we should start heading back now, Gem must be pretty hungry," I said, breaking the laughter. I licked my fingers to gain the last taste of my dinner. I felt a little light headed, and my stomach panged with light pain. My stubborn attitude forced me to act as though nothing was wrong. "S-so what a-are you gu.gu.gonna d-do now?" I stuttered out. I figured he was going to bed, but I needed some talking information. On the other hand I don't know where my sudden speech problem came from either. My head continued to feel light, but I continued to ignore it. "What you're stuttering now?" Ashton smiled coyly and I rolled my eyes beneath my lids and managed a smile. I had only been with him for one night but I felt a strong attraction to him beneath my virtually flawless skin. Apart from my strange tiger like stripes, and a few randomly placed scars from practice fights at Manticore, I never lost one. "If you must know my head is feeling a little light," I yawned a small mouth opener, and closed my eyes lightly smiled at the world. A look of concern crossed Ashton's dark face. I stared up at him innocently and my smile broadened. "Is something the matter?" "Maybe you should lie down for a while, let me help you back to your." Ashton was going all weird. Did he really care about me this much? I mean, I'd only known him for one day. He was very sweet though, and this must be a good sign. "I'll be fine," I said stumbling a little. I smiled again and I tried to stand but I stumbled a little again. This time Ashton attempted to grab my arm but missed and hit my hand. He kept it in his for a while after I regained my poise. His large hand dwarfed even mine, and I looked at the lines in his palm. His open hand released mine, and I bit my lip. "I think you should get some rest," Ashton said shyly. I nodded my head in agreement, and opened my mouth to speak. It took a small moment before anything came out. "I-I'm a l-l-little th-thirsty, I." my head suddenly throbbed. The force of it threw me off balance once again but this time I went all the way down. Ashton was immediately down on his knees beside me. "What's wrong Sydney? Talk.TALK TO ME GOD DAMN IT!" this time he grabbed my hand and stared me in the eyes. I had no time to answer. I tried to sit up, and barely succeeded before the violent shaking began. I grasped Ashton's hand tight, and the force of my body caused him to shake as well. "Talk Sydney, talk. Try, try now, COME ON!" By now the loud yell of Ashton's voice was attracting attention. I made an unearthly screaming noise in attempt to talk and Ashton just folded his eyebrow. The shaking still had not stopped, and my consciousness was rapidly ending. My heart was racing, and me head pounded. Beads of sweat poured down my face. I screamed again, and Ashton placed his face next to mine. My eyes now bloodshot and angry stared into his and he relocated one of his hands on my back. "Stop now! STOP!" I had started crying now, tears and sweat poured freely down my face, and the rapid shaking only grew. Blurs swirled inside my head as a suddenly fell backwards. I stared up and saw a watch fly before me. It read 5:33 am. I hadn't even been with my family for a full day. My eyesight turned red with blood, and I slowly reached up to my eye. My blood was on my fingers, along with my tears. 5:34 am, my sight began to turn black. I stared paranoid at my surroundings, and I looked up. I felt Ashton's lips against my cheek before I passed out, for what I thought would be for good.  
  
I know it's been a long while since I've updated, but this inspiration hit me. My note is simply that the next few parts of the story will be told from Ashton's point of view. I've never written from the viewpoint of a man, so please bare with me. Please e-mail me if you have any suggestions, and if you want to talk to me in (almost) person feel free to IM me at:  
  
ImAlilBomb , x6 351 , RedRoseMnM 


	11. Part 11

Part 1.1 Ashton's View Ashton's Log  
  
  
  
When she first went down I was terrified. Everyone I ever liked seemed to get hurt and die. There was Annie and David, they were dead now. Lauren, she had to skip the country. But they were all humans, I'd never caused trouble in an x series before. I suppose I couldn't have caused her high fever, or her collapsing, but I seem to bring trouble. Maybe I should just go into isolation. She was so good in her heart, I remember her from Manticore. I know she doesn't remember me though. No one does, not unless I hurt them. I had watched her for a long time. They told me too, I don't know why I was chosen. They said I was to be her partner someday. I always admired her, but her strength and determination flushed my steady gaze from her head. I'd pass her in the hall all the time, marching. My gaze would fall out of line and I'd be punished, but it was always worth it. I didn't let my knowledge of her existence get out though, x's weren't supposed to have feelings. But she was always in my thoughts. Now I was with her, laughing, being her friend. And already it's fucked up. She was so kind, her nature good. I saw her on the television and knew it was her, and knew I must find her. I must know her, I must be her friend. And now, she lies her at my feet, her breath almost gone, and her temperature raging at 107. I've never cried before, and look at me now. What is going through her head? I wish I could know. I find her attracting. Her personality draws something from deep inside me that isn't myself. I wish to be hers completely, but how can I be when I am someone I don't know? I confess, I think I like her. Not in a friends way, but something deeper. I've never had a feeling like this before, and I don't know what I'd call it. Anyway, maybe someone else knows, if I could get the courage to ask. She's stirring. Her eyes are fluttering under her lids. I must attend to her now, I'll write more later. ~*~ I don't know if she's going to be alright. I really don't. When she stirred, she opened her eyes and her gaze fell upon my face. A trembling hand reached up and touched my face, and all I could do is smile. Then she coughed, and threw up. Blood was slowly trickling out her mouth and down her chin. I was horrified, and I called for Max immediately. She wiped her face and shook her head doubtfully. Her words grabbed me. "I don't think she's going to be okay. We can't call a doctor, we'll just have to wait," she placed her hand on Sydney's forehead, and she sighed. Sydney must have noticed the cool touch, and she opened her eyes again. "I..I.ne-need.a pill," she smiled her cute and coy smile and she laughed. I don't understand what this means, it was insane almost. Then she coughed and threw up again. Max bent over her and gently trickled water into her mouth. Sydney gulped and her eyes brightened a little. "Was it just me, or did you kiss me?" I blushed at the question but then she fell unconscious again. I touched her hair, and began to put together some cushions. "Put her on these, I'll sleep on the floor." She's quiet now, in a peaceful slumber. I wonder if those would be her last words. I'm alone now, and I'm crying. I wish I could stop, but Max taught me a word, a feeling. And I'll confess to you, I think I love her. 


	12. Part 12

Part 1.2 Ashton's View Ashton's log .............................  
  
Her legs keep twitching now. It makes me happy to see that she's dreaming. At least it's not a horrible fever sleep. The kind where nothing but the hotness burning you is known, and it's all you feel. I know her dreams are pleasant, because she smiles too. Her beautiful smile that has me enchanted. Sometimes when I'm alone I sit at her side ad stroke her hair gently, just to touch her. Her forehead burns, and her face is beginning to lose color. She's fading fast, and there's nothing I can do to help her. So I just sob, and hope. Maybe it has something to do with her tiger DNA, but no tigers went in to terrible fever rages that lasted days. I forgot to report on that, she's been out 2 full days now. Max foretells the worst........................... I wonder what she'd have been like later on in life. Would she stay a rebel or cat burglar forever? No, I couldn't see her doing that. I could see her in a suit though. Tall black high heeled shoes that make that demanding click when they hit the pavement. How wonderful it would be to see her then, but now I don't think I ever will. She does look terrible. The raspberry tinge gone from her lips and cheeks is now replaced with a horrid deathly gray. Her eyes flutter, and she smiles, but I fear she is near death. I'm going to wake her to feed her now. I sent Max to get pills and things too, maybe they'll help. Maybe all she needs is one little aspirin to help her out. ~*~............................. I talked with Logan about her. He seems to think it's a genetic thing passed on by the mother or something. He says her twin probably has it too. I raised my brow to the information on the twin. Apparently she was first born, and the other had muscle damage from it. I feared that maybe they'd killed him, but Logan told me he found some files that showed his progress up until 2019............... "You might want to put in a request for her brother. Perhaps he's dealt with something of this sort," the more I thought about this the more I thought it would be the solution to Sydney's problem...........sking for you."to me. "meaning but found none. d, so good. a or something,"Sydney' 2019...horrid deathly gray. "I did, two days ago when she helped me hack and put out an Eyes Only brief. He hasn't shown up yet, but then again he might have been in California or something," He sighed and blinked his eyes. "She'll be okay, that kid has lots of spunk." I laughed at the spunk. It was true, but spunk sounded almost bad. She was good, so good. I was about to turn when Max came up behind Logan and almost tapped him on the back. She suddenly stopped, and used her voice instead. "Logan." Her voice was demanding but playful. I searched her eyes for a meaning but found none. That's when she turned to me. "She's awake, and she's asking for you." 


	13. Part 13

Ashton's View  
  
  
  
Ashton's Log  
  
  
  
After coming out of what seemed like hibernation my ears perked at the news she was awake. The fact that she was asking for me was even greater, she must be in something like her right mind. I thought about what I she must want. Perhaps explanations for the way I've been sitting by her side almost non-stop for a few days now, or why I kissed her cheek. I though of explanations for both but cast them aside when I saw her. She was standing up, tapping her foot restlessly. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were half closed as if she was a sleepwalker. When she heard my footsteps she turned and smiled.  
  
"Ashton," she said while smiling. She took a wobbling step towards me. I ran to help her but it was too late, she came crashing to the floor. She writhed in pain and I could only make out two words, "Fucking foot."  
  
"Sydney! Are you alright?" I held her head in my palms and she shook uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Another word immerged from her perfect mouth. "Shit." So I took that as a no. I helped her to her bed and laid her down. Someone had changed her into pajamas. They were obviously new, for they weren't covered in dirt, and bold colors still shone about them. I attempted to talk to her again. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I am now," she said while still shaking. She grasped my hand and I noticed how frail her hands were. The wanton complexion made her look helpless, as I figured she was right about now. I touched her forehead with my free hand, she whispered back "Help me."  
  
Her violent shaking began again, similar to what had caused this whole epidemic. I yelled out for Max. She came running and she took Sydney's other hand. As she shook, Max took out a bottle of pills and shoved one into Sydney's mouth. "Swallow it." She commanded.  
  
From what I can tell Sydney struggled with the pill and got it down her throat, but nothing happened. Max handed her a water bottle and she drank deeply, her shaking began to subside. She managed a weak smile. "I'm alright now Max, you can go."  
  
Max didn't leave until her shaking had completely disappeared. I was left there still holding her hand, cherishing her touch. When I realized what I was doing I quickly let go and sat next to her.  
  
"I remember something," she said wearily. Her great eyes closed in relaxation. I propped pillows to help her sit up. She smiled, and licked her lips, preparing them for speech. "I remember you. At Manticore. I remember the way you used to always stare at me.you even followed me a few times. Watching me, why was that?"  
  
The question terrified me. So she had noticed! How could I be such a fool when I was young? My infatuation with her caused me to do un-soldier Like things, now I'd have to admit things. Things I never wanted to admit. My head spiraled back the first time I followed her. To a memory. I shan't write it down. Just that you know I had a memory, I trailed off into it. Absorbed in it. She touched my hand and looked scared.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" her blue eyes open in shock, and her frail blue shaking. "Have I offended you?"  
  
She seemed genuinely worried so I shook my head. She reached up and touched my hair, her smile was back. She closed her eyes and returned her hand to her lap. She stared at me through her eyelids and whispered softly, "I was watching you too."  
  
I stared intently at her, breathing softly. She looked so peaceful, like a fallen angel. Then her words struck me. She watched me too? Maybe she felt similar to what I do.but how could it be?  
  
"What do you mean?" I must have looked puzzled, baffled, and thoroughly confused because she laughed. Her usual hearty laugh was as thin as a string in her sick state. She still seemed merry as she explained.  
  
"When I was just a small soldier, our leader told me that someday I was to work with you. She went on to explain why, but I was too young to comprehend anything she said. I just started staring at you, day in day out. A few times you looked back, and I'd look away. Embarrassed," her happy expression turned to one of pain. "When I turned 7 she noticed. She warned me to stop, but I didn't. I was slashed."  
  
She revealed scars that resembled tiger stripes. It was ironic the way they looked, when I looked up to mention this to her she was crying heavy, silent tears. Through choking she spoke. "The knife hurt, and I was untouchable for weeks. I'd just sit alone and try to hurt anyone that came near. Then, they came, with a syringe. I couldn't remember any of it, but then in my coma over the past few days, it came to me in a dream. I remembered, I remembered how I wanted to know you, to meet you.to."  
  
I cut her off. I don't know if what I was doing was wrong, but I reached for her head, and softly pressed my lips to hers. Somewhere in the background I heard Logan paging once again for 350, but the information was dismissed, because she was kissing me back. Our lips parted and her eyes remained closed, and her hand was in mine.  
  
"Get some rest," I whispered, and then I left, slowly letting go of the hand I was holding. 


	14. Part 14

A/N things in these thingies ** are Sydney's thoughts.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1.4  
  
  
  
*Was it real? Or was it a dream? Did he actually kiss me, or was a dreaming? Why does life torture me this? If only I could know for sure. Should I ask him? But what if it was a dream? What would happen then.*  
  
After two more weeks of Sydney's coma, I'm more worried than ever. Not only has she not even batted an eyelid, she's cold now. He was lively tan complexion is pale and sickly. Her hand grows more frail each day, and all I can do is hold it and prey.  
  
Why does life torture me like this? If only I could know for sure if she'd be okay. If only I'd know for sure how she felt. but now I can do nothing. I can sit here all the live long day and sigh over it. "Will Sydney die today? Well I don't know, we'll see."  
  
Max says she's getting worse every second, and that there's hardly a hope in the world for her. She had my hope, and my love. If only I could tell her, if she never wakes again I swear I'll kill myself for not letting her know.  
  
*I see him only in my thoughts now. My eyes are so heavy, and every time I try to open them, it just seems impossible. Tears slip from beneath my lids. Am I dying?*  
  
As I watch her, I see tears slip from her eyes. How can she be dying, when she's still so much alive? I talk with her only in my thoughts, in my thoughts she's well. She's dancing with me, and she's smiling. How can she be dying?  
  
*To see him one more time would be a gift. His sweet face, his blue eyes, his beautiful body. How I could just hold his hand forever, listen to him whispering in my ear. How I wish I could spend forever with him. It's funny how things turn out. I meet the boy I dreamed of befriending when I'm imprisoned, and then when I'm free I still can't have him. In fact, I want more than friendship. I want his love. Why is everything so fucking complicated? Why does everything in my life have to be so fucking wrong? What the hell is going on? Why do the God's or whatever the hell's up there think it's all right to torture me day in day out? If there is a God, why are his plans so fucking terrible? What was wrong with mine?*  
  
Why is God so unfair? It make it pretty hard for me to believe he's up their on his cloud looking down at his work when it fucking terrible! There's no pretty picture about this, there's no silver lining. She lives, or she dies. What sort of plan is that? What was wrong with mine? Why can't she be happy? Why can't I be happy? If I never get to stare into her ocean blue eyes again, it'll be all God's fault. If I never see her healthy again, life would not be worth living. She's my life, the one thing that's kept me going since I met her.  
  
*I've got to wake up. I know he's here, I can feel him. I can almost smell him, his soft gentle scent. My eyes must open, I must talk to him. I must tell him. I've been like this for three weeks now, it must stop.*  
  
What was that? Her eye moved! Is she waking up? I've taken her hand in mine, and all I can do is wait. Wait for her to wake, wait for her to be whole once more.  
  
"Ashton," she is awake! Thank you God! Perhaps you do have mercy, perhaps you did hear my cries.  
  
"Sydney, I have to tell you." Her eyes are open now, and I find myself spewing my deepest thoughts, sharing with her my most inner feeling. The one thing that has kept me going these last few years. She's it, she's the one.  
  
"Ashton, I." She had something to say too. I must let her talk, it could change what I have to say. "I've been thinking. I remember you, at Manticore. I told you that already, but I remember something else now."  
  
She pulled me close, and I bent on my knees. She smiled weakly, and touched my face. She was so close to me, I could feel her breath on my face. It was cold.  
  
"Ashton, I wanted to know you. Wanted to be your friend," Just a friend, I told myself. I sighed, and her grip on my hand tightened. "But I realize you're much more than that now."  
  
She leaned in, and we kissed once more. Her lips were icy, and her eyes closed. She reached up and grabbed the sides of my head, and ran her fingers through her hair. A warm tear fell onto my cheek, and she kissed harder. I couldn't believe what was happening, it was like I was dreaming. I felt her relax under my touch, and our lips parted for a second time. She looked into my eyes, her own filled with tears. She found her voice with difficulty.  
  
"Ashton, I love you," The surprise of these words had me in rapture. I fell into a pool of hope that had been boiling for some time, and this time Sydney was there. She was with me, and she loved me. "I think I must have since I first saw you at Manticore."  
  
She kissed me again, and I could have melted under her icy touch. There were so many things I wanted to tell her, but all I could say was one.  
  
"I love you too, Sydney." 


	15. Part 15

A/N its all back to Sydney's views now, and I might switch on with a bit of Ashton. I'm really trying to finish up (((((((((((((  
  
  
  
Chapter 1.5  
  
  
  
For a moment our hearts beat as one. For a moment we were together, and now I've fallen back into a coma, and I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. It's a bad light, and I hate it.  
  
All I can think about is him, and how I love him. And he loves me, but unless I get well I'll just die. Death. I don't even want to think about death. I'm already there it seems, and the damn "pure" light is shining in my fucking eyes.  
  
Then again, it's restoring me, helping me, and guiding me. It's wonderful, beautiful, what I want. But I want Ashton too. I want the world to explode leaving only him and me in space. Together, forever, as one holy being.  
  
And then I push just enough space into my thoughts for my brother. I wonder what he'll be like? Will he look like me? Will his eyes be the same?  
  
~*~ Ashton's Thoughts  
  
She's beautiful, wonderful, and a step from death. After spending but an hour together she slipped back into a coma, and I feel all is lost.  
  
"Ashton, there's someone here to see Sydney," Max says through my thoughts, and I wake from my trance and stare into her eyes.  
  
"I'm not leaving her."  
  
"Whatever, there's someone here for her."  
  
She leave the room that was given to Sydney, and Max's frame is replaced by that of a thin male, about as tall as Sydney. He's holding pills in his hand, and is smiling through a pained look.  
  
"I'm x6-352, and that's my sister."  
  
~*~ The light's getting stronger, and brighter. My pulse is fading, and I'm very, very cold. My breaths are getting lighter, and I hear a voice coaxing me forward.  
  
"*Come into the light of God, Sydney.*"  
  
~*~  
  
"Her what?" I can't believe the words that came out of this man's mouth.  
  
"Her brother, and step aside. I'm told there's not much time."  
  
~*~  
  
I place a foot into the light. It's warm.  
  
~*~  
  
"Get me some water, quickly." I do as I'm told, and x6-352 works quickly to save Sydney's life.  
  
"I used to do this when I was younger at Manticore. They almost killed me and marked me off as a failure, but I showed outstanding intelligence. I actually helped discover the formula for this."  
  
~*~  
  
Seconds like hours; I wait for God to call me into the sky, and to preserve me forever more.  
  
~*~  
  
"We have to get her to swallow the pill. Squeeze her throat. If we don't get this down she'll be dead in less that 2 minutes."  
  
~*~  
  
The Light.  
  
~*~  
  
"BREATH!"  
  
~*~  
  
Breath. ~*~  
  
"That's it, all we can do is wait," x6-352 backs away from Sydney's body, and breathes hard. "Sydney, if you can hear me, come back to me. Open your eyes, it's your brother, Jon."  
  
"Come back, Sydney. I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Screaming. I'm screaming, the light hurts. It's piercing me through and through, it's killing me faster. I don't want to go. I have to escape! GOD LET ME LIVE!  
  
The light.is gone.  
  
"Ashton?" The sound of my own voice is startling, for it's so loud. It's not Ashton that's standing over me; it's someone else. A stranger, with my eyes.  
  
"Sydney?" the stranger says. He's my height. He has my hair, my nose. "Sydney, I'm your brother. My name is Jon."  
  
"My brother!" exasperation is all I can manage as I swing my arms around his neck. Tears of joy pour from my eyes, and I inhale his scent. My scent, our scent.  
  
"Don't waste it all on him," Ashton's voice is a blessing. I release my brother and press my lips to his. We part and I embrace him lovingly.  
  
"Together, forever, as one holy being."  
  
Epilogue: Although the war against transgenics continued, the tension in Terminal City resided, and you could say that they turned to a "normal" lifestyle. And in 2023 Sydney and Ashton promised they would love each other together, forever, as one holy being to death and beyond.  
  
A/N There, it's done. I hope you're pleased, and I want to thank everyone dearly for reading and reviewing my story. Tell your friends to R&R my stories please, and live each day as if it were your last. Also, I have one thing to say.  
  
Lesley: You're the best.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed the story as a whole, and have good things to say to me ( and thanks again for reading. Also I want you to read my original fanfic and my new HP fanfic on my other screen name Adyna Sarie La Sin, that's all, biyee biyee! 


End file.
